1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to multi-purpose hangers and apparatus for hanging objects, and the like, and the methods of using same.
2. Background Information
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Devices for hanging objects have been developed and used for years. Most objects, such as clothing hangers, utilize a hook apparatus, as well as an outer framework. The hook apparatus connects to a reciprocal apparatus which permits the hanger to hang, while the outer framework holds the object, such as clothing. In the case of an apparatus of hanging plants or lanterns, a hook-type apparatus is usually supplied at one end, again, with a reciprocal apparatus which permits the hanger to hang, while extending therefrom is a framework which permits objects, such as a container containing a plant, or a lantern, to be disposed in the framework.
In some instances, it can be difficult, or inconvenient, to find a reciprocating apparatus in which to "hook" the hanger. In doors, the reciprocating apparatus must be installed in ceilings or walls. Outside, it can be difficult to find an acceptable "natural" reciprocating apparatus, such as a tree limb, at either the right height or the right location.
Therefore, there is a need felt within the art for a multi-purpose hanger which would permit a number of different objects to be hung from such a hanger, and in which it is easier to find and/or utilize an artificial or natural reciprocating apparatus in which to connect the multi-purpose hanger.
Further, there is a need felt in the art to provide an easy to use, adjustable hanger for indoor or outdoor use. Moreover, there is a need felt in the art to provide an easy to use, adjustable hanger for hanging objects outdoors, such as, but not by way of limitation, a plant in a container, birdseed, backpacks, lanterns, food, trash, party decorations, and the like. Such a device would be economical to manufacture and supply, easy for a user to use, relatively light weight, and would provide ease of control in raising and lowering the item being hung by a user.